


The choosen one

by WindyEngel



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Guardians chosen by the moon, M/M, Might add more chapters, The sumary is part of the story, zing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyEngel/pseuds/WindyEngel
Summary: Once every year a guardian is chosen by the moon. This year the kingdom of Berk has to choose his guardian of Laughter and the moon has his eyes set on the oldest orphan of the group of kids who live in a cave. Also, the sun has told him that guy and the prince would make a marvelous couple and to please his wife he would make this day be the day they find each other.





	The choosen one

**Author's Note:**

> Read the summary because is the beginning of the story.

-Jack, have I ever told you the story of the Light Princess and the dark prince? - the little six years old kid wave his head side to side while climbing up his mother lap. She was sitting in a rocket chair next to his newborn sister, smiling at the moon that shines through the window.

 

His father had left them that same day in the morning to go to the next town to trade some goods. Every time his father went to other places he and his mother would sleep in the same bed and tell stories. This time it wasn't different, as he looked at his mother's face waiting for the story to begin, happy to have this type of interaction with her so they can come closer; a fact that with his newborn sister was getting really hard to do.

 

- _Once upon a time, there were two old kingdoms on this land_. - she started, looking at him. -

 

_The kingdom of shine where the light of the King sun and the Queen moon gave all their habitats the magic of honesty, laughter, kindness, loyalty, generosity. With this magic, the creatures who lived there could make the most amazing things you could possibly think. From talking and turning into animals, controlling the environment, healing and changing the destinies of those who seem to be going into a wrong end._

_The kingdom of darkness where the shadows, bodiless creatures, controlled everything. Once you were part of the kingdom of darkness you were called a nightmare, the nightmares where creatures of shine who got possessed by a shadow and lost all their desire to live but gain amazing strength and dark powers. While the shadows couldn't go out in the bright daylight the nightmares could and they would lure other creatures into the shadow kingdom._

_They lived with some friction but not attacking each other until an eventful evening when a shadow got into the shining castle and kidnapped the five years old daughter of the Sun King and the Moon Queen. They tried to ask the shadow king for their only daughter back but the rival king refused and declared war against the shining kingdom because he wanted the princess to be one of his wife's. Twelve years lasted the war, all the shine creatures used almost all their power and the shadow creatures were depleted._

_During those twelve years the shining princess and the youngest son of the shadow king grew very close to each other, they will talk for hours, she would tell him about the beauty of the daylight and he would tell her stories that you hear around a campfire. They would feel the energy going through them every time they touch each other and the moments they were far aside they would feel a numbing pain in their heart. One night, going against his father, the shadow prince helps the princess scape climbing down from a window, promising each other that they would go back to meet again and get their kingdom together. Once the oldest brother of the shadow prince knew about this he confronted him in a duel in the middle of the castle, being watched by their father as they spare to death. The oldest son was stronger than his brother, but the youngest was smart and in a very cunning move he injured his brother._

_His father looked at him and told him that if he wanted to be forgiven he had to kill his brother, something the youngest refused and confronted his father about, telling him that he couldn't kill, if he kills he wouldn't be able to go to the light, to the arms of the girl who stole his heart. While he was asking his father how could he just watch his son was dying, his brother backstab him through his heart, snickering to him, telling him that the princess would never love him._

********

- _In the meantime_ \- an older Jack moved his hands from side to side, in front of a ton of kids who were with him in the old little cave- _the Shine princess had gotten back home, to her kingdom, to see that the magic from her parents had run out and the light might die that night. As she walked through the ruins of her kingdom a group of orphans ran to her. With their hands-on sticks and rocks, they told her that they were gonna protect her against everything. With tears on her face she thanks them and when she was going to ask them if they knew any other survivors she felt her heart ripping in two and knowing it was the downfall of his lover and the light of the moon calling her. Looking up, the moon told her what to do and looking at her orphans she asks them to come closer.- Jumping on top of a rock the teen changed his voice to a higher one._

 

_-As the moon told me to do I´m going to transform you five in the descendants and porters of the light- with that said she touched every one of their foreheads, a tiny dot shining where she had touched them- your powers will wake up once you all turn to age.- She smiles at them as the moon illuminated her and ask to end her explanation- you will be able to awake the light in the ones who the moon choose and they are going to be your fighters and friends against the darkness.- standing up proudly, the princess started to float to the sky.- Now, run my new royalty, run and hide in the forest because you are the ones who are going to be queens and kings in this new era of light.-_

-And the legend says that they were the founders of the five kingdoms- Jack sat down where he was, the kids coming closer to him and his little sister climbing in his lap. - they are the light porters and every year under the thirteenth full moon, every kid who is in age seventeen can be chosen by the moon and become a guardian. -

 

-Jack- a kid came closer; his name was Jamie and he had gotten into the orphans with his youngest sister not so long ago. - Aren't you turning eighteen after the moon celebration? -

 

-But I doubt the moon would choose me- Jack smile at the kids, with happiness -she knows I must take care of all of you so she won't choose me. -

 

All the orphans who lived with Jackson smile at him and then laugh nodding when he said he would make a horrible guardian. Jackson Frost, former seventeen kids and soon to be eighteen had to take care of all his kids. At first, it was only him and his sister, but soon all the other kids from the neighborhood who were living in the street came to him.

 

Monty was the first one, like a little lamb he got closer due to the fact he was starving and Emma gave him part of their food. Soon Claude and Caleb came, after following Monty to the cave outside of town. After the twins, the marvelous Pippa got into the group and their lives by bringing one night, the food she had worked so hard to get. She was looking for a way to get into their "family" and thought the only way was to bring them food. After Pippa came Cupcake, storming one night into the cave and with shyness despite her tough looks, ask them to stay over the night. She stays much longer. The last two of Jack's brightest lights were Jamie and Sophie, kids that reminded him so much of himself and his sister. Jack found them one day he was doing little works in the towns, asking the passing adults for food.

 

The night made them all sleep close so they could share heat and don't freeze in their sleep. The morning came with they sharing their leftover apples, the easiest thing to steal from the townsmen, and the last piece of bread which Sophie got because she was the smallest. Jack didn't eat that much, he gave most of his food to the kids. They were growing up and they needed the food more than himself.

 

Without much thinking they all left to the town, they had an agreement that they would try to gain money through work and they buy whatever food they could for the day. The kids were banned from stealing, last time one of they had tried it Jack had scolded him so hard and was almost captured by the guardian of kindness, Aster.

 

So, Jack walked to his first task of the day, he tried to ask around the stores if someone needed help and could pay for it but it looked like nobody needed him that day. With his stomach rumbling he sight and was almost leaving when old Margret, the mother of the baker, went out of the store with some food.

 

-Jackie, since you are around here, could you give this to the apple seller, he is gonna give you some money that you could just take- the old lady smile to the teen with her wrinkled face. -I know some of your kids need some new clothes and you could buy them for the moon night as a gift-

 

-thank you so much granny- Jack ran to the lady and hug her, then grabbed the bag and start walking to the Apple seller. When he got to the store he gave the man the food and receive the money, as he was leaving the store a taller figured crush against him. The guy was cover in a long cloak with the hood on, underneath the hood a handsome face with the most astonishing eyes Jack has ever seen.

 

-S-sorry-his voice was nasal but had a nice ring to it.

 

-No problem bud… what's your…-

 

-STOP RIGHT THERE-

 

As he was gonna ask the kid his name Aster came running in the corner and scream to the guy to stop. Without thinking, Jack grabbed the man's hand and start running. The city was his life so Jack knew every passenger and short road to get away from the guards. He took the guy into a brothel and going out and then the slide under a tent coming to the other end in a near street, not as much visited. The whole time he held onto the guy's hand feeling an odd twisting in his stomach.

 

-You, bro, I don't know what you did to piss Aster up but he surely was upset- Jack turned to look at the guy and the words got stuck in his mind. He could only think on "He is handsome, Is it bad if I feel the need to kiss his lips?"- you must be careful, he can easily give you a hard time if he catches you this mad. -

 

-Have he ever give you a hard time? - the guy asks him, tilting his head to the side in a handsome way that made Jack's spine feel a shake.

 

-Aster had never hit me if that's what you are asking. - Jack felt his smile crawling on his face, a sad smile- the soldiers are another story, most of the time I must put myself in front of my kids to avoid them being harm. -

 

-Soldiers hitting kids?!- the handsome guy looked surprised and then angry. Jack blink a couple of times and then lift his shoulders, letting them drop in a careless manner.

 

-Not everybody is as lucky as the prince Horrendous- was Jack simple answer. Standing up he looked around seeing that nobody was looking at them suspiciously. -do you have money or food? If not, we must do work to gain some. -

 

-I… I don't have money- the handsome guy looked a little put aside and Jack only could feel a little sad for him. -

 

-Don't worry, we will find him, come on. - With a huge smile, he took the dude's hand and pull him towards one of the stands. -Name's Jack, by the way. -

 

-Hiccup- was the strangers' answer.

 

The prince day had started easy and well planned. Early in the morning he had dressed in his least royal clothes, a leathery brown armor, and put the cloak Toothless had to borrow him. Underneath his vest, he had his royal pin in case of emergency and his fire dagger. He was going to go to the town and be around town people even if his father didn't want to allow it.

 

And just as he had stepped out of the castle things have gone down. Aster had seen him leave and the guardian of kindness was a stubborn one, had followed him, into the town trying to stop him. And that's how he ended up by the hand of the cutest guy he had ever seen. Eyes an amber color that was shining as bright as the stars, pale slim complexion and his hand, smaller than his, fit perfectly like a puzzle to his own.

 

Just like that now the prince was talking with townsmen and women while doing some work. He had to be sweeping floors, bathing dogs, moving boxes. What was most amazing was that he didn't felt bad about it, especially after seen the amazing smile on the guys face. The work almost had been left behind the amazing time Jack had made him pass doing mundane stuff.

 

-Hey, Hic-Jack voice sends sparkles through his body- once you finish with those boxes come to the store next door, miss Mulan had some food for us, to eat a late lunch- he watches his friend dust his hands with a smile. Hiccup didn't want to say anything but he had been hearing a growling from the stomach of the guy and he guessed by his thinnest that he didn't receive enough to food.

 

He kept doing his chores with a smile. He had a feeling his father wouldn't like to hear where he had found his chosen one, his soulmate, the one that the moon goddess had chosen for him. The twist in his stomach and the energy he felt every time he thought of him was a living proof of that. Once he finishes he start feeling a weird sensation in his side but pass it as exhaustion. He got up and walk towards the other store thinking about how to tell Jack he was the prince when he heard someone shouting, his chosen one to be more exact.

 

Running towards the sound he arrived at a horrible scenery. His soldiers, the one who was supposed to take care of the city and his habitants, had hit Jack with a baton and throw him into the ground. Behind him, some kids who were shaking in their ragged clothes, shout Jacks name and one try to get closer to him.

 

-Emma no! - Jack dragged his arms to the side of his torso and push himself up, looking at the guards with courage, and setting himself in front of the kids again. His eyes looked at Hiccup for a second and then were back at the soldiers. - Leave the kids alone, your grudge is against me, Shan Yu-

 

-They were working on my territory, Overland, they must pay our taxes- Taking a step closer, the soldier raised his sword this time.

 

-Hey! leave them alone! - Hiccup screamed taking a step towards the soldiers, the last one dares to raise his weapon and walk to him. Jacks eyes were scared while watching him, all his courage gone, almost like begging him to go back and not look back.

 

\- What do we have here, a hero~- The soldiers turn to see him with a deranged light in their eyes. Hiccup had seen that shine thousands of times in his brothers when they had fighting lessons. Dagur was the best fighter in the family, even being able to beat their dad once, but Hiccup was close by.

 

So once the soldier got closer to him he moves his arm in a circle and with his other hand hit him right in the breastbone. The guy took a couple steps back while the other two got closer, he throws his cloak towards the one in the left and the one in the right got a hit with his good feet in his leg. The first soldier, recovered, came with his sword high but Hiccup hit his arm hard and made him drop the sword.

 

-Stop- the soldier who had the cloak over had now Jack in his arm, sword against Jack's neck. -You are going to pay for this. -

 

-Aye mate, I woulda do that if I were you. - everybody turns around to see this tall individual, gray hair and green eyes, tribal tattoos wherever the cloths didn't cover. E. Aster Bunnymund had his arms crossed, boomerang in hand, standing at the end of the alley. -That's the prince you are disrespecting about. -

 

-The what?!- Jack scream made Hiccup cringe. Slowly he turned to see the shocked face of his soulmate. The soldier opened his arms at the look Hiccup sent in his direction and let the brown-haired guy fall, making a face and grabbing his side. - Fudge, it hurts-

 

-Are you ok? - Hiccup had felt the sharp pain in the side and walk faster towards Jack. Aster, in the meantime, starts talking with the soldiers with his "you are screwed" voice.

 

-Yes, your highness- Jacks voice was full of restrainment and hurtness. Hiccups eyes sent him an ironic look.

 

-Oh, but I wasn't your highness when I was sweeping the floors, right? - Hiccup thought he had screw it up when Jack opened his eyes huge, but then those bright amber eyes start shining with happiness and something Hiccup couldn't quite pinpoint.

 

-Don’t worry your highness, I won't treat you like royalty. - Jack's smile made his own crooked smile bigger.

 

-Jack! - Hiccup was pushed back by a group of kids throwing themselves on top of Jack, checking him like if they were the old ones. -You okay? Something bothering you? Need a hug? - the little girl talking, a kid so much like Jack in so many ways, move his head side to side, passing her hands on the guys' arms.

 

-Emm, I'm alright, nothing hap... OUCH- Emma's fingers flew away from Jack side and Hiccup took a step closer. Other kid grabbed Jack t-shirt and push it up. There was a horrible bruised over his ribcage that was turning purple. - okay, that wasn't there this morning. -

 

-Aye mate, that's a nasty hit- Aster walked towards them, a blond kid on his arms with her little face pressed against his chest. - What, the ankle bitter was crying and wouldn't stop until I pick her up. -

 

-Soph, I'm all right, it's nothing- Jack soothing voice made the little girl turn around, showing huge reddened green eyes, and given him a slow nod.

 

-Well, won't be able to keep doing work, I think it's time to go home. -Jack tried to get up but Hiccups hand on his shoulder stopped him.

 

-Let me take you to the castle so our doctor can check you up. -

 

-That's not necessary...

 

-I insist- And with the growl in Jack stomach Hiccup snickered -And we can give you guys some food-

 

-Food?!- Caleb grabbed Jack's arm.

 

-We have to go! - Claude grabbed the other side. The twins looking at Emma, who was still on Jack's lap, with an exciting glance.

 

-No, we are not going to the palace. And that's a last! -

 

\- I can't believe we are going to the castle. -Jack huff, feeling the hair in Hiccups head tickling his chin. The prince had made him climb on his back, like the piggy ride he gave Sophie all the time, and was carrying him like he didn't weight anything. With a sigh, he buries his face into Hiccup's hair sniffling it and feeling a soothing energy going through his body in every place he was in contact with the older guy.

 

-Jack? - even Hiccups voice was calming.

 

-prrmmm? - He didn't want to sound that pleased but couldn't avoid sounding so happy.

 

-Are this all of your kids? - Hiccup voice had a tint of something Jack couldn't pinpoint. With another sigh he raised his head and looked around, Sophie was in the guardian of generosity's hands, Emma over his shoulders, Claude, Caleb, and Monty were on the front. Cupcake on his right side and Pippa on his left side.

 

-Jamie is missing- and with that, a bucket of cold water was thrown at Jack's feelings. Opening his eyes wide he moves around trying to find him.

 

-Don't worry Jack. - Pippa pet his leg softly- he is with his boyfriend. -

 

-Boyfriend!?!-

 

-They felt the Zing- Cupcake voice was heard for just a second.

 

-What's a zing? -

 

-When you find your soulmate, the person you are going to spend your whole life with- Hiccup could feel Jack paying his full attention to him.-You feel a pulse, a fixation and you know that person is made for you- “as you are for me” he thought with a small smile.- for everyone is a different feeling but I have heard lots of people saying they would feel like everything was all right if they were in arms of the other.-

 

-That sound nice- with a sigh that made his hair move, Jack pressed his nose against Hiccup head, making the auburn haired male blush a little. - I want a boyfriend now-

 

-I could be- Hiccup murmured smiling a little.

 

-Hic, did you say something? -

 

-no-nothing, nothing at all, nop, not here, nothing to hear- Pippa was giving him a look that made him think she had heard him.

 

After a long walk, they arrived at the castle, got to the kitchens and Bunnymund send Hiccup to get a pair of royal clothes. In Hiccups room, Toothless was waiting for him like always. Spread over the prince bed, the dark hair and skin with bright green eyes that were following every move the other guy did, like a hunter following his prey.

 

-Hey, bud, you finally awake? - the darker guy did a slow, cat-like move of his body until he was sitting on the bed cross-legged.

 

-You left me alone, here, alone and went out to play around without me- Toothless had been one of the only guardians who could talk to him like that. They knew each other since they were twelve and Toothless was his crush until Aster came into the castle like a guardian and he and Toothless had Zing instantly.

 

-Won't you wanna hear about the discovery? -

 

-You find her? - the whole demeanor of Toothless changed. He was no longer angry, more like a curious cat.

 

-I wouldn't say It's a her, per say- Hiccup sat down next to Toothless with the stupidest smile. - I know I told you I felt something when seeing the pharmaceutical daughter but when I went there her voice was so annoying I realize that she wasn't my zing- Toothless nod scooping closer.

 

-but? -

 

-But Then- Hiccup did this thing with his hands that he used to do every time he was excited or nervous- I stumbled upon this amazingly beautiful guy with the brightest happiest eyes I have ever seen. -

 

-aaaand? -

 

-And we run and did chores that would have been so annoying if not for the fact that he was next to me the whole time, making even the worst activity seem like an amazing game.

 

-So, you and he are a thing now?

 

-I don't know- he let himself fall down on the bed- Jack doesn't seem to know about zings or soulmates, he is right now at the doctor's office and I'm not allowed there so I can't talk to him in private-covering his eyes with his arm- also your boyfriend won't allow me to walk around with my blacksmith clothes. -

 

-Aster is an ashole- Toothless let himself fall next to Hiccup with a small smile- change of topic not totally out of this, are you going to talk to your dad? -

 

-First, I need to figure this out and then I'm going to tell him- looking at Toothless from the side of his eye he chuckled- at least Dagur was the first one to tell Dad he had zing with someone and married her. -

 

Staying quiet in Hiccup room doing nothing at all was usual for them. Sometimes Astrid and Fishlegs would come with them and each one of them would do whatever they wanted. Other times his sister, Heather, would come and she would be talking with Astrid about weapons and strategy or would be listening to Fishlegs, her boyfriend and guardian of kindness, talking about the legends of the guardians and the new studies.

 

Hiccup himself could recite the legend by heart, having it heard from his mother, Valka, and his mother's sister, Cass, every year close to the Moon festival. Each year during that ceremoniously day, a guardian would be chosen for each of the five kingdoms, a kid who was seventeen and represent what that time was the year gift for their kingdom. There were five kingdoms and five gifts, that year the kingdom of Arandel had the gift of Generosity; the kingdom of Corona the gift of Kindness, the kingdom of Dunbroch the gift of Loyalty and the kingdom of Transilvania the gift of Honesty. Berk would be gifted with Laughter and the new guardian would be fighting against those dark mages who were trying to infiltrate the kingdom. The group of guardians where Astrid had been chosen had been killed the day of the cast, only leaving her alive due to the fact that she had left the palace with him and Toothless to go exploring.

 

A soft knock was heard on the door, Hiccup answer to letting whoever was outside to enter and was rewarded by his brothers Tadashi and Cloude coming into the door. Toothless sat down and smile to his superior, Cloude being the one who trained Toothless to be a guardian, and receives a curt nod and a small smile. Tadashi, on the other hand, came closer to Hiccup and sat down next to him, looking a little bit worried.

 

-Hics, I think we have a problem, we cannot find Hiro anywhere, and Dad believes the darks are killing kids once again- getting up he walked back towards the door- it already really distasteful to him that Skule must stay in Arandel taking care of Queen Elsa as his Zing and guardian so please, if you know where our baby brother is, tell him to come back. -

 

-I don’t…-

 

-Just, if you see him tell him to go to my room. - and with that Tadashi close the door, leaving Cloude behind who just sat down on the bed looking at the other two.

 

-Why does he always think I'm helping Hiro-

 

-Because you always are. - Was the calm answer of his older brother.

 

Jackson was sitting in the stall in the kitchen, with Sophie in his lap and Emma and Pippa on his sides. The doctor had made wonders on his side and he wasn't feeling anything anymore, although when he had arrived at the infirmary she had asked him if his zing had brought him there. Jack had said the truth, he didn't have a zing, and the doctor had been so puzzled and have waved her head saying something about oblivious kids. Now Aster, guardian of kindness, was pushing food on the table so the kids could eat all they wanted while receiving a little history class on the guardians of Berk.

 

-As kids of Berk one day, you would be required to go to the nearby kingdoms and be cast into being the guardian of one of the five gifts. - Aster gave him some cinnamon buns and then look at the other kids. - the kingdom of Arandel suffered a terrible catastrophe when one of the princes were seventeen and we realized the moon doesn't care from where the guardian is, just that they serve wherever they are needed. -

 

-That's why prince Skule is the guardian of Arandel despite being the oldest prince in Berk? - Monty shy voice was full of wonder and curiosity.

 

-That's right- Aster ruffle the hair of Jack’s little boy while he smiles. - and he found his Zing in queen Elsa, the only one who he had ever demonstrate his warmness… do you guys know how many guardians are alive right now? it's something that some elder teach their kids. -

 

-No- Jack answer for his kids, see their scared face. - we don't know-

 

Aster looked at all the kids and then at the teenager, nodding a little he grabbed a piece of paper and start writing and doing really bad pictures on the margins. Lucky for Jack and the kids, he had been able to teach each one of them, including Sophie, the little he knew before becoming orphan. One of those skills was reading and writing but none could write with a calligraphy as elegant as Asters. The older guy turns the page, showing it to them.

 

Generosity: Tuff and Ruff(Transilvania)- Guy(+DunBroch)- Storm(Corona)- Prince Tadashi(Berk)- Meatlug(Arandel)- Hookfang(Transilvania)

 

Laughter: Sven(Arandel)- Ralph(+Transilvania)- Wasabi(DunBroch)- Flynn(Corona)- Cloude(Berk)- Skule(Arandel)

 

Kindness: Fishlegs(Berk)- Eep(+Arandel)- Viggo(Transilvania)- Snoutloud(DunBroch)- Barf and Belch(Corona)- Aster(Berk)

 

Loyalty: Honey(Corona)- Astrid(Berk)- Kristoff(Arandel)- Jonathan(Transilvania)- Maui(DunBroch)- Tootiana(Corona)

 

Honesty: Gogo(DunBroch)- Cassandra(+Corona)- Toothless(Berk)- Eret(Arandel)- Fred(Transilvania)- Sandman(DunBroch)

 

-Here- He said, smiling at the curiosity of the ones around the table- Those are all the guardians from the last six generations, tomorrow is the beginning of the moon celebration and by the end of the three-year festival, we will be getting a new guardian of laughter. - Crossing his arms with a small smile- The candidates might be hearing the moon tonight and by the end of the festival the moon will give the one chosen the gift of laughter. -

 

When Hiccup got back into the kitchen, Toothless right behind his back, Aster was alone, sitting on the floor next to a flour sack with a sleeping child in his arms and another one on the flour sacks. Toothless quickly came towards Aster and looked at him with his eyes full of concern and adoration by the cute picture that was in front of him. Hiccup also walk towards him and gently he woke Aster by shaking his shoulder. Bright green eyes look at him, still in the land of sleeping and with a huge yawn blink twice.

 

-Hey, Shadow babe and the pride of Berk, what do I owe the pleasure? -

 

-Where is Jack, Aster? -

 

-Aye mate, one of his kids was out in the dark so he went looking for him with the other kids, they will come back, Fishlegs and I are giving them places in our rooms to sleep in there until he recovers. - Standing up and then seeing the baby girl in his arms he sighs- Nobody knew they were sleeping in a cave otherwise I wouldn't have been so ruthless with them. -

 

Just as he was rocking the kid back and forth in his arms the doors flew open, Tadashi running inside with a frantic look on his face trying to find something that wasn't there. everybody jumped and the two girls start crying out of startles.

 

-Dashi, what's wrong? - Hiccup pulled his sword, running towards Tadashi and stopping him to run away. -

 

-Fire in the village and Alphas killing kids! - was his answer before running towards the door to the outside. - Just one second passed and Toothless, Hiccup, and Aster were going behind him, having left the little girl in the arms of the other.

 

The town was a complete chaos, bodies of people, young and old, everywhere. White creatures as white as the moon, reptile-like and with bloody eyes whose only purpose was to kill, run around Berk, fighting with the soldiers and setting houses on fire. Astrid Hofferson, Guardian of Loyalty, beheaded one of the creatures saving a family. Hiccup could see his brother Cloude, Guardian of Laughter, getting into a house on fire and coming at the other end with an old woman. Dodging one of the creatures coming his way he stabs it with his blade, inferno, before rolling to the side to avoid the next Alpha.

 

-EVERYONE- He screamed, to anyone and to everyone- GRAB THE CLOSEST PERSON TO YOU AND GO TO THE CASTLE-

 

Rolling over and killing another Alpha, the prince of Berk saw how one of the creatures pierced some old lady's heart before continuing it running. The only way to defeat those creatures it was with the light of the moon, but despite being one of the days where the moon would be the biggest light in the night, it was cover with clouds making it a dark night. Hiccup kept running until he arrives at the plaza, where the devastation was ten times worst. Alphas were standing on top of multiple bodies while screaming and at the middle of everything, Drago Bludvist, the enemy of Berk, was smiling at the horrors his pets were causing. Hiccup took a step closer when he saw it. At the other side of the plaza, Jack was looking at a specific point.

 

-HICCUP- From the point that Jack was watching his baby brother, Hiro, was running hand in hand with another kid, a little older than him, while dodging some Alpha. And that's where things go south.

 

In a false step, Hiro fell into the earth. The kid who was with him stopping to pull him up. Drago looking at the kids and pointing at them with his baton. Hiccup started to move but only to see Jack was moving faster. The alpha jumping to the kids who were just standing up. Jackson taking a hook from the floor and using it to pull them out of the Alpha’s way. For the force he used throwing him against the Alpha. The Alpha looking at him. The Alpha’s hand piercing through Jack’s heart.

 

-NOOOOO-

 

Hiccup felt like his heart shattered and his scream was heard all over the kingdom. The Alpha raised Jack's body and throw him like it was nothing before turning to the kids. Hiccup could only see dark and red, anger and agony, seeing the one who he had felt the closest connection, the god-like love, being thrown aside like a sack. With tears, he didn't even know they were there Hiccup raise his sword, ready to kill Drago and everyone who was in his way.

 

But when he took a step closer suddenly the clouds start to move. The Alphas and Drago, his guardians and soldiers and everyone in his kingdom start to hear a soft music and a soft voice singing and the moon rays made the clouds shine silver.

 

 _Distant moon, so big and bright. Softest silver slowing through the night. High atop the mountain gold. Sun unseen the world is cold_. - Hiccup blinked a couple of times feeling incredible calm, he had heard that lyrical when he was seventeen and had been chosen to be the light prince.

 

 _Here I wait and here I stand. Early morning northern hour hand. Studying, in solitude. Looking for a hidden clue. -_ the clouds start to move, everyone completely engrosses in the lullaby to move a muscle, even the Alphas and Drago were expecting to see what happened.

 

 _I wish to see this world with my own eyes. To calm the elders and silence their cries. Because of you now I gave up and sing. The lullaby of the moon. -_ the moon was seen coming out in the skies and everyone felt the sudden energy running through their veins. The alphas were so engrossed they didn't even feel the burning sensation of the light.

 

 _Found, at last, I steal away. Moving faster through the silent shade. Sea of stars, like flowers bloom. Looking for, the hidden tomb-_ The moon, now shining atop of the skies, no clouds around, start to concentrate the rays on top of Jack, one ray pointing at him with its white light __  
  
_Here I found, the crescent blade. Forged by Rakkor, surely lunar made. Shining down, upon the earth. Now they’ll see, I’ll prove my worth-_ The shepherds hook starts to shine and elevating itself, floating towards the moon. Everyone started coming to the plaza, Alphas, and humans, all engrossed by the soft motherly voice singing.

 

- _Condemned me to death. With my last breath. Sorrow and anger. Fill my head-_ And as his hook, Jackson starts elevating himself into the sky, eyes still closed and lax body.  __  
  
Distant moon, so big and bright. Softest silver glowing through the night. High atop, the mountain gold. Sun unseen, the world is cold-His body reach high into the sky, making him just a silhouette against the bright moon, who was shining even more now.  
  
_Now I know, my chosen path. Higher calling they will know my wrath. Raise my relic blade. I will not be swayed. With the might of the moon by my side._ \- With the last of the music, Jack body start to come down, his staff in his hand. Hiccup breath stuck in his throat seeing him for what it seems to be the first time. Pale like no other in is the kingdom, white hair like a moon ray and when he opened his eyes cerulean blue looking direct at Hiccup.

 

-Hic? - Jack´s feet touch the floor and blink a little. The Alphas, coming out of their stupor start screaming due to the fact that the moon had burned them badly, Drago Bludvist screams a retreat and the guardians start attacking again. Hiccup dodge an Alpha who wanted to fly away, Drago having disappeared when no one had seen him. Turing to see Jack, he was being pulled towards the castle by his brother and the kid whom he had to save, with his eyes fixated on him.

 

By the time Jack saw Hiccup again he was in a room, having been left behind after the revelation that he was the new guardian of laughter and that he had zing already with someone. Jamie had already told him everything that happened and now he was playing absently with a snowflake he had created out of the absolutely nothing. His kids had been taken to the infirmary or to sleep with some guardians while he waited for Hiccup to come back to him.

 

The door open and Hiccup, still bloodied and leaving behind some guardians who were telling him to go to the infirmary, close the door not letting anyone get inside aside from him. Trembling like a leaf in the air he approached Jack until he could grab his face looking at him directly in the eyes. Jack stare directly into those green orbs and felt how his life was complete, how he could face all dangers to come back to this guy. He felt again the need to kiss him and grab him and never letting go. Blinking a couple of times his face broke into a grin follow by a huge smile to start giggling like a schoolgirl.

 

-Hello, zing- Hics eyes grew bigger and a little wary.

 

-Y-you know? - was his shaken answer was all Jack needed to feel like he could fly into the moon and back if Hiccup told him so.

 

-Yes, just realized now- Touching Hiccup nose with his own he felt his own blush, seeing Hiccup´s one shine bright on his face. - I don't know you very well but I'm glad it was you, is that weird? -

 

-No, because I feel exactly the same- Hiccup smile was adorable and Jack felt that impulse to kiss him again.

 

-We can take it slow, Hi, I’m Jack, Guardian of Laughter and older brother to a lot of really amazing and problematic kids who are really excited to be in the castle-

 

-Hi Jack- Hiccup bop his nose against Jack as he had done to him- I'm prince Horrendous Haddock the third, you can call me Hiccup-

 

-You know Buttercup? I know I am in love with you, you know how I know?-

 

-How?

 

-The moon told me so- getting really close to his mouth he barely touches his lips with hiccups- and if the moon tells you something… _believe in it-_


End file.
